San Andreas Chaos
by gamerfreak06
Summary: Okay this is just a story when San Andreas breaks out in Chaos.


Chaos in San Andreas 

By gamerfreak06

Friday, 11:00 in Ganton Grove St.  
CJ got one morning and turned the TV on and watched and stared at it for a long time. "Oh man thats bad" he said. The TV had said,"Early this morning chaos broke out in San Andreas, and its broken out across the entire state of it. Police say its unknown how it started, but will take a long time to stop". CJ got dressed and headed down to Sweets house as he avoided any chaos. He knocks on the door. No one answered. "OPEN UP" CJ shouted. He then opened the door up. He walked to sweets bedroom and saw him still sleeping. He woke him up. Then he showed him what was happening. "Wow..." sweet said.

Friday, 2:00 in Ganton Grove St.  
CJ and Sweet had found out that Kendal, Cesar, The Truth, and Mike Torneo had already been killed from the chaos. "Man thats to much for me" said CJ. "I-I just need to get rested up. "CJ walks home and goes to sleep.

Friday, 9:00 in Ganton Grove St.  
CJ tried to stop thinking about the deaths of his sister, and his friends issue. But he couldn't. Sweet comes in the door. "Whats up man?" CJ said in a sad voice. "Nothing" he said. Sweet sits down on the couch with CJ. "Look man i have a plan, but were to late on doing it" he said. "What was the plan then?" CJ asked. "We got to fight this chaos" he said. "Uhhhhhhh how we gonna do that?" CJ asked.

Friday, 11:00 in Ganton Grove St.  
"Well we have a gang ya know?" sweet answered. "Yeah but it isn't powerful enough to fight it" CJ said. "Well the chaos is to powerful and we waited to long" sweet said. "alright i know what ya mean, but i'm getting tired again. "Well go get some rest then, but i'm getting tired to" sweet said. "Well then spend the night over here" CJ said.

Saturday, 8:00 in Ganton Grove St.  
When CJ woke up sweet was up early then him. He had went somewhere... "Whats up?" CJ said. 'Not much like usally" sweet said. "Well did you go anywhere because you never get dressed until you go outside?" CJ asked. "Well to tell you, i ran out to the amunation" sweet answered. "Oh" CJ said. "Why did you go there?" CJ asked. "To fight this chaos man" sweet answered.  
"Were gonna go clean up the hood from all those manics" he said. CJ and Sweet walk outside and take cover behind his house.

Saturday, 11:00 in Ganton Grove St.  
"GO! All cover you" sweet said fastly to CJ. CJ took cover behind sweets greenwood. He fired. "Crap! Where did all the Grove Street Familes go?" CJ elimanated all the rioters and Sweet took a bullet. "Sweet!" CJ yelled. Just as that moment came, the cops showed up, CJ surrendered.

Saturday, 4:00 in Fort Carson, The Desert "Were the hell am i?" CJ said. He was in a car. Then he saw 2 cops driving. He looked for sweet on the other seat. "Your in the desert, Now be quiet or we will kill you" a cop answered. CJ kept quiet until the car stoped at the police station. Another cop got in and drove to the Little Probe Inn. They got on a dirt road that lead to Area 69. The cops pushed him out of the car and laughed. Then CJ got up and looked around for transportaion. He didnot know what he was looking at.

Saturday, 6:00 in Area 69, The Desert He then walked into the base, and a voice stoped him. "Who said that?" CJ said. He looked all around him. Then a man jumped out. "Hey! I thought you were dead" CJ said to the man. The man said,"I'm not dead CJ" he said. "In case you forgot,  
my name is Mike Toreno" he said. "Look i know the truth, I will tell you it all, your brother is in the hospital, you were set up for a trap to come here so that you would be killed" Toreno said.

Saturday, 9:00 in Area 69, The Desert They talked for a little bit but then a loud noise was heard. They looked and saw what direction it was coming from and made a run for it. It was a plane. The pilot bailed out and fell down dead to the ground. They ran and took cover. The plane crashed but didn't blow up. They both walked to the plane and got in it. Before they got in it they had repaired it. The plane was a Shamal, a private jet. They had took off and made there way to Los Santos again. But something terrible happened...

Saturday, 12:00 in Fort Carson, The Desert A rocket from the rioters shot down the plane. Toreno quickly told CJ one more thing about the truth. "The Grove Street Familes are hiding, and i have no clue were they are hiding" he said fastly to CJ. The plane landed in the water. CJ got out but when Toreno got out he had died. Because he didn't know how to swim. CJ said to himself,"Man, this is way to much for me, i-i just got to get out of here. CJ had swam up to shore. He had figured out what place to go to. And that was Liberty City again.

Sunday, 3:00 in Las Venturas Airport CJ had driven Torenos Washington and drove to the Las Venturas Airport. He avoided chaos on the way. When he arrived, he quickly rushed to the ticket place and bought a ticket. The plane took off for Liberty.

Sunday, 7:00 in Francis International Airport CJ got off the plane and remembered the Liberty. He got a taxi to a for sale house in Shoreside Vale. He arrived and bought the house. He went up stairs and sat down on the bed. He looked at a picture of his 2 brothers and his dead sister. He remembered the fun times he had with them. Tears started coming out of his eyes. He needed to get some rest to get his mind off of it.

Sunday, 5:00 in Shoreside Vale CJ woke up and still didn't get his mind off of it. A loud noise was heard outside. CJ decided to go outside and see what it was. When he went outside, he could see a few big dark things driving down the street. He got closer and saw what it was. It was the army going somewhere, but he didn't know. He decided to get in his next door friends car. He drove and followed the army. They went across the Dam, and into the airport. They had went into the parking at the airport but they didn't go in the parking spaces. They contuined.

Sunday, 8:00 in Francis International Airport They then went passed the gate and CJ was not allowed through. It was military acsess only. But the guards went away because all the military was in now. He drove his car into the airport and saw a big plane. "Man, thats an Andromada" CJ said. Military tanks and partiots drove up it. CJ had gotten out of the car and saw them driving up the ramp. 2 troops were talking.  
"We are about ready to take of for San Andreas" one of the troops said. "Well get going" the other said. CJ had figured out that the military were going to San Andreas to fight te chaos.

Sunday, 11:00 in Francis International Airport The military troops walked to the front of the Andromada and got in. CJ snuck up and got on the plane before it took off. He looked around and saw the military. He hid in a dark place and looked out of the back of the plane. He then saw the city The city that was about to be destroyed into tiny bits. And that was San Andreas.

Sunday, 2:00 in Easter Basin Naval Base The plane had landed and CJ got off in a hurry. He hid behind some crates and saw the military get off the plane. A crane was taking the vehicles off. CJ looked inside the crates and found a M4. He held it. Then everything got quiet.. Then everything got loud and really loud. Missiles started firing out on the streets and rockets and gun fire was heard. CJ had gotten to the top but was spotted. He quickly ran off the carrier and got away.

Sunday, 5:00 in Las Barrancas CJ had swam to shore and got a phone call. It was Sweet. "CJ i'm alright" he said."SWEET! SWEET! Oh my gosh man, your alive"  
CJ said. "Yes, Yes i know but man, i saw this wierd car. It had a license plate that read, DestroySA" he said. I followed it to a military base" sweet said.

Sunday, 6:00 in Area 69 Sweet came in his greenwood with 3 Grove Street Familes. "Were gonna attack that base" he said. "Hey hold up, i thought that the Grove Street Familes were in hiding" CJ said. "Where the heck did you here that lie at" Sweet asked. "Toreno said so,  
hes dead" CJ answered. "Well lets attack it and stop wasting our time" Sweet said. CJ, Sweet and the Grove Street Familes went in. They had came under very heavy fire once they entered. A Grove was shot and was killed. The another one was killed.  
Then it was just Sweet and CJ.

Sunday, 9:00 in Area 69 Both of the boys saw a huge thing sticking up in the air. Then another horrible sight was seen buy CJ... Sweet was struck in the head with a bullet. "SWEET!!!" CJ said loudly. "AHHHHH!!!" CJ ran out in the middle of the fight. He did not let go of the trigger. "DIEEE!!!" CJ said. Every bullet CJ shot was a hit. Soon then CJ saw the car. The car that had the license plate that read, DestroySA. CJ made his way into the room and killed anything that standed in his way. Soon CJ heard footsteps. They kept getting closer and closer. The guy had 2 troops guarding him. CJ put a bullet through both of them. The man looked harmless. And he had no weapon. "YOU!" CJ said. "Yes your friend Tommy Vercetti" Tommy said. "Your not my friend man" CJ said.

Sunday, 11:00 in Area 69 "Oh yeah" Tommy said. "Well what the heck is that pointy thing at the top of the place?" CJ asked. "A Nuclear Missile" Tommy said. "Oh my gosh!" CJ said. "And guess what? If you want to deactivate it, you only got 5 Minutes" Tommy said. "CJ then put a bullet through Tommy. Tommy died. CJ ran around the base trying to find the control room to the missile. "2 Minutes" a speaker said. CJ kept runing around but nothing. "1 minute" the speaker said. CJ ran as hard as he could. "40 seconds" the speaker said. CJ found the place. "20 seconds" the speaker said. CJ was confused on what buttons to press. He then found it out. "10..9..8..7..6..5.." the speaker said. "4..3..2.." the speaker said. CJ smashed on the button. "Missile Deactived" a computer said.

Monday, 3:00 in Area 69 "Phew!" CJ said. The base was quiet but CJ knew his way out of the base. CJ got to the Little Probe Inn and a chopper flew over and he was riden to Grove Street and he walked inside. He turned on the TV and watched. "The Chaos in San Andreas is over and there is one hero that stoped it. A man named Carl Johnson stoped the whole city from being nuked. A man named Tommy Vercetti is the man responsible for the whole chaos. But he was killed thanks to our hero" the news person said. I am really tired" CJ said.

Monday, 12:00 in Ganton Grove Street CJ was well awake and decided to go somewhere. He then went to the gravyard and got out of his vehicle. He walked and found his families stone and his friends stones. He found sweets and it read: Sean Johnson - 1954 to 1994. CJ cried as he remmbered all the great times he had in 1992. He looked at his other friends stones. But CJ had became a hero in San Andreas and was always remembered.


End file.
